


Drinks are on me

by eternalshiva



Series: Mass Effect: Kaidan x Shepard [26]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Destroy Ending, F/M, Post-War, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5456408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalshiva/pseuds/eternalshiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“About time they let you out - Kaidan’s been a real grump the last couple of months on this mission.” </p><p>“I’ll drink to that.” (Prompt)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drinks are on me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: DRINK ME~ (SHAKARIAN OR SHENKO, YOUR CHOICE)— QUNQUISITOR

_Purgatory had seen better days_ , Kaidan thought, as he pulled debris out of the way with his biotics. No music played, no soft thump of the base poured out of the doors, no drunks mingled among the others.

It was silent, eerie even.

Sweat dripped down his brow as he wiped it away - he missed the much cooler air - the environmental were still off now that the AI was offline after Shepard gave it the old _Fuck you_ and shot the conduit to hell.

Months had gone by since the end of the war, but it felt longer. 

“Kaidan?” 

The Major looked back, narrowing his eyes as the familiar shape of the turian made its way to him. He hear the distinct sound of bottles clinking together in the peace of the debris. 

“Garrus,” Kaidan nodded, wiping his hands on his pants and decided this was a good time to take a break as any. He sat down, eyes on the broken sign of a bar that would probably never open again, like all the previous ones that didn’t survive an attack on the Citadel. 

“What’s going on?” He asked his friend, Garrus’s mandibles twitched and clicked together for a moment before he pulled out the bottles from the small bag in his talons. 

“Oh, nothing much, Major,” Kaidan didn’t believe him for a minute. 

“Major? That’s pretty… official.” the biotic shook his head, reaching out to grab the beer that was cooling by the second. It was hot inside this small pocket of air.

“You can say that.”

Kaidan blinked, a voice he hadn’t heard in weeks, months fluttered out from the darkness. He didn’t want to turn around but Garrus’s chuckle made it even more real. 

Shepard limped towards them, arm in a sling, more bandage than flesh but Kaidan didn’t want to move in case this was just an illusion. 

“Shepard?”

“Hey, you going to share that?” she pointed at bottle still unopened, idle in his grip. 

“Shepard?” 

“That’s my name, don’t wear it out.” She’s still smiling, Garrus is still chuckling and Kaidan is still gaping like a fish out of water.

Shepard took the bottle from his hands - unsure what to say next. 

_I missed you. Hi. Did you hear some crazy commander blew up the reapers? And survived?_

None of it seemed to be the right thing to say,  _I should go_  wasn’t an option on her reel of dialogue and it wasn’t one she wanted to take anyway now that Kaidan was in front of her. 

Too many close calls.

“About time they let you out - Kaidan’s been a real grump the last couple of months on this mission.” 

“I’ll drink to that,” she reaches across the space between them, dextro drink to beer clinking in the dark. 

She doesn’t mind when Garrus tells them to get a room when Kaidan finally snaps out of it and kisses her. 

 


End file.
